


Dot

by JamesBuckittyBarnes



Series: Love brought weight to this heart of mine [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: DOT - Freeform, Feelings, Ficlets, M/M, Steve centered, based on the scene where steve and bucky are talking about the past in the quinjet, dolores - Freeform, my heart breaks for stucky, on twitter, sometimes i get inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBuckittyBarnes/pseuds/JamesBuckittyBarnes
Summary: A series of ficlets, poems and whatever else the inspiration brings me.





	Dot

Dolores, you called her Dot. Doll. Babydoll. Sweetheart. Never Dolores, never too serious, never too close. Always flirty, always hiding behind a smile. 

Always a gentleman, but always a tease. You thought no one would notice your hand underneath her dress. Maybe if I wasn’t always watching, always glancing. Maybe if I didn’t catch you watching, glancing back at me.

Maybe if it wasn’t bittersweet

How you’d call me:

Steve. 

Serious, determined, scared, open like a deep wound. Kind and raw.

Worried, analyzing, your hands searching my ribs for a crack.

I don’t know if I’m flattered, when I look at her and I know she doesn’t know the deepest parts of you, the color of your eyes when you cry, the sounds of your most sincere laugh; or if I’m jealous that you aren’t making those eyes at me, so careless and dangerous, like an aggressive storm at the edge of a cliff. 

I would fall

I have fallen

I am falling

You’re not catching me, but you ain’t letting me go either.

 

What was her name again?

It wasn’t mine.

 


End file.
